


Last First Kiss

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 4 sentence fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: The story of Tezuka's first and last first kiss





	

Tezuka’s first kiss is with Fuji. It’s in his second year of middle school and it is probably perfect. Perfect, except Tezuka doesn’t feel a thing. Fuji shrugs and walks away and they never talk about it again.

Tezuka’s last first kiss is with Echizen on a street court in Germany, it’s messy and imperfect and all Tezuka can think about is how right it is.


End file.
